Chicken Run- On The Set
by ChickenRun312
Summary: Join the chickens as they rehearse with Nick Park and Peter Lord, record sounds and dialogue, act out scenes with their other cast members and much more! These birds are ready to roost for their movie!
1. First Day

Nick Park and Peter Lord await for the stars of the film to arrive on their first day, being as they were twenty minutes late. What on earth could be the hold up? Then again they were chickens so there's no surprise there...

Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Fowler and Nobby arrive only a few minutes later, fast walking over to the directors

"Sorry we're late. We took a wrong turn." Ginger apologized to the unhappy men

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again. We have much to do now that we're behind schedule." Peter tells the stars

"Lead on." Mac said

"First things first. You haven't properly met each other I assume. Ginger, Mac, Bunty, Babs, Fowler, Nobby, Rocky." Nick points to each chicken as he said their names

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet them. Can we get started now?" Bunty asked impatiently

Peter grabs the script and skimmed over some notes he jotted down just days earlier. "Today we're going to record some noises since the set is still being put together for the Tweedy's farm."

"Noises?" Babs smiles

"Yes darling. Noises." Nick looks at the clueless hen

Nick, Peter and the crew get the birds settled onto stools, microphones placed inches in front of them

"Now then. One at a time, we're going to ask that you make a series of grunts, gasps, whoops, etcetera. And we would do this individually but it's easier with all of you in the same room. Just keep quiet and don't disturb one another unless you're up. Fowler, lets start with you old chap." Peter explains the whole process of the recording session, Nick giving a thumbs up to start recording Fowler

The old rooster gave it his best, making an assortment of noises, stopping when Peter gave a thumbs up

"Thank you, Fowler. Nobby, you're up."

This went on until everyone had a go. Peter got up from where he was seated and approached the birds. "Now, we have a short break, look over your lines if you have to, help yourself to some water, whatever you need before we record a little more. Ginger I'd like to speak with you in private."

The crew helped the chickens get down from the stools and Ginger walked alongside Peter as he went back over to Nick. "We want you to hangout with Rocky. It will push your performance further since you two are in a lot of scenes together."

"I know this is for the sake of the movie but I'd rather not. He's not even my type." Ginger said

"Please just try it. Get to know each other a little. Everyone at least needs to get to know their co stars." Nick encourages

"Oh alright. But Nobby isn't going to like it since he's overprotective." Ginger adjusts her green hat

"Don't let him keep you from doing it. That'll be all." Peter dismisses the hen

Ginger walked away, mentally sighing to herself. She had to at least give it a go. Maybe Rocky was different from other roosters. Or not. She found him conversing with Babs, the sweet yet dull chicken smiling and giving him oddball replies while knitting. She clearly didn't understand what they were even talking about

Rocky sighs and turns away. Holy egg yolks was it frustrating. Though he had to admit she was pretty adorable and innocent...maybe. He saw Ginger walk up and smiles to himself. Boy was she beautiful in his eyes, never seeing a hen quite like her before

"Hey there, baby doll. Important stuff with the bosses?" He greets

"It's Ginger. And I guess you could say that. It's nice to meet you, Rocky. Are you nervous about our scenes together presuming the set will be finished soon?" Ginger gives him a bit of a scowl

Rocky loved the way she reacted to calling her baby doll. He should keep calling her nicknames instead of Ginger. Maybe he could even ask Nick and Peter about removing Ginger's name from any of his dialogue and replacing it with different nicknames

"Yeah a little but I know it's nothing we can't handle. And just think of all our hard work paying off when this movie becomes a big hit." He replies, Ginger's expression softening

"You know, I expected you to be like any other rooster I've known but..." Ginger began

"But?" Rocky smiles

"Alright everyone! Let's get back to recording!" Nick calls out, the chickens hurrying back

They recorded some background noises, noises for sound affects and more. Peter and Nick were satisfied with what they had and brought an end to the session. "Ok, very good. Tomorrow we'll shoot some scenes and discuss merchandise for the movie."

It was a very productive first day for the birds and they were all pleased with what they accomplished for today, ready to tackle what was thrown at them tomorrow

"Ok. That's all for today. Thank you everyone, we'll see you tomorrow." Peter said

Nobby saw his older sister walking with Rocky and talking to him. Not today! The short rooster with an overbite raced after them. "Ginger!"

This caused the two chickens to stop and look at Nobby

"What is it, Nobby?" Ginger asked

"Why are you hanging around with this bird brain?" Nobby gestures to the Rhode Island Red

"Relax, we're just getting to know each other." Ginger said to her brother

"Well, I don't like it." Nobby folds his wings

"I'll see you tomorrow, doll face." Rocky walked away from the siblings

"Ginger!" The green eyed hen shouts after him

Why couldn't he call her by her name? How frustrating!

"You like him, don't you?" Nobby narrows his eyes

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't date your co stars, that's unthinkable!" Ginger rolls her eyes at the idiotic question

"Just checking. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved!" Nobby races towards the exit, Ginger following after him

Wooo wee!!!! This is surely a fun one! :D


	2. Changes and Discussions

The chickens arrived bright and early, the crew bustling around with adding the final touches to the set, getting cameras and microphones into position. Rocky wouldn't be needed for filming for awhile so he was waiting in the meeting room. Though before they could start shooting the opening scene, Peter and Nick had to pull Nobby aside to talk to him

"Nobby, we're sorry but we've decided to cut you from the film. It was a hard decision but we think it's best." Peter explains to the British rooster

"What?! You're getting rid of this handsome rooster?! Think of all the disappointment from the fans! I bet they'll be thinking 'Hm. I wish there was one talented good looking rooster in this movie.' You know what I mean?" Nobby rants to the men

"Nobby, that's how show business is. We're really sorry but you'll get free admission when the movie is in theaters." Nick said

"I've got free admission for ya! Bend over and kiss it!" Nobby squawks before storming off towards the exit

After that fiasco was over and dealt with, Ginger and the others were ready to act out the opening scene. Peter and Nick watched the chickens perform, feeling it needed some tweaking with how some of the chickens did expressions and body movements

"Cut! Bunty, feel a little annoyed that you got stuck, after all the hole is a bit too small for you. Ginger, we need a look of determination from you. Alright, from the top!" Peter calls out

They did the scene around ten times until Nick and Peter felt satisfied with the final performance. Ginger and the other hens took a break while the set was being changed from night to day

"Bravo, ladies." Fowler compliments

"It was a pretty good performance." Bunty boasts

Ginger wanted to roll her eyes at Bunty but knew it wouldn't be very polite so she kept to herself, thinking of telling Rocky about it whenever she'd see him next. Peter and Nick called the chickens back over to continue filming. They filmed for four hours, ending the scene when Ginger hits the barbed wire fence and says for heaven to help them

"Smashing job! We'll look over the footage and see if there needs to be any changes. Let's head to the meeting room to discuss merchandise." Nick and Peter got up from their seats and led the birds to the room, Rocky greeting them upon seeing his bosses and co stars fill into the roomy space

Peter and Nick take a seat at the head of the table after helping the chickens get up onto the chairs

"So, merchandise. Any ideas as to what you think people would want?" Peter gets a pen and piece of paper

"Shirts?" Bunty asked

"Beak warmers." Babs smiles, getting disapproved looks from the others

"I don't think people would want that, love." Peter shakes his head

"How about a blanket with yours truly on it?" Rocky gives a cheesy grin

Ginger couldn't help but roll her eyes at him

"Toys are what humans like, aye?" Mac cleans her glasses

"Yes. Toys will most definitely be a part of the merchandise especially plushies." Nick nods

They went at it, throwing about ideas and possibilities of what could work while also scrapping some not so great ideas, more so with Babs. Poor girl

Peter and Nick look at the chickens. "Tomorrow we will shoot some more scenes. Thank you for your dedication everyone. That's all for today."

Ginger led her co stars out of the room and turned around, Rocky staying behind to ask the British men about the script.

"Why don't we do something? Hangout together." Ginger suggests, something to do instead being bored in her own private chicken hut

"In our huts?" Bunty raises her brow

"That might work." Babs said

"Sounds like a good old time, what what!" Fowler smiles at the feisty hen

"Brilliant! Stop by my hut tonight and don't worry about bringing anything. We can sit around and talk." Ginger tells them. She was excited about spending time with her new friends

"What's going on?" Rocky joins the group

"Ginger wants us to come over to her hut tonight so we can hangout together." Mac said, Rocky giving the Scottish hen a blank stare

"I didn't get a word of that." He said

"She said they're coming to my hut tonight so we can get to know each other better and hangout." Ginger 'translates' for him

"Oh! I don't have anything better to do so I guess I can come over." Rocky shrugs

It's been five hours since she got back to her hut, waiting anxiously by the door and listening for the sound of a wing making contact with the wood

Ginger perks up after starting to have doubts. A knock! She rushed over to the door and opened it, greeting Bunty, Babs and Mac. She welcomed them into her room and was about to close the door when her brother came into view

"Don't forget me!" Nobby pants, entering his sisters hut

Ginger smiles to herself and shook her head. She glanced outside to see if Fowler or Rocky were in sight. Nope. She closed the door and walked over to the others. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Nobby plops his rump down on the floor, feeling a little less winded from running to his sisters room

Mac, Bunty and Babs nestled on the floor in a circle, trying to get comfortable and making conversation with one another. Perfect! The hens and rooster were having a good old time when a knock interrupted them from conversing, Ginger getting up and jogging to the door

"Hello young Ginger." Fowler greets

"Hi Fowler. Please come in." Ginger moves aside, the old timer waddling past her

The British hen closed the door and went back over to the gang with Fowler, greeting the old chap. Fowler told everyone about back in his day when he was growing up compared to how things are now, boring pretty much everything but listened intently as not to be rude

Another knock! That must be Rocky! Ginger hopped up and went to see if it was truly him

"Hey, why weren't you on set today?" Bunty brings up, looking at Nobby

"Those pillocks cut me from the movie! Can you believe it?! Now it's going to crash and burn, it's going to flop in the box office!" Nobby began ranting

Ginger returns with Rocky following, Nobby pausing and glaring in the American roosters direction

"Did I overhear something about cutting the movie?" Rocky sits down beside Bunty and Mac

"I'm not telling you." Nobby turns his head away

"He got cut from the movie." Mac said

"Oh Nobby. I- I'm sorry that happened to you. I wish there was something we could do to make it better." Ginger apologized, feeling bad that her little brother wouldn't get to be a part of the film

"They said I'd have free admission when the movie is in theaters." Nobby mutters

"Free is better than nothing." Rocky said

The rest of the night went very well, the chickens knowing each other a little better and talked as if they knew each other for years. Ginger couldn't help but feel as though Rocky stared at her throughout the whole thing. Every time she would look over to see if he was, Rocky would act like he was innocent by not watching the British hen. Did he have a thing for her? No, he couldn't! Right?

Woot! Second chapter done! :D Let the feelings set in, Ginger! Don't fight it! xD


	3. Not So True Colors

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, you've been a wonderful audience." Rocky smiles, a little dazed before the feeder falls on top of him

Ginger caught something that floated down from the air after the feeder walloped Rocky, holding a large piece of paper in her wings and skimming over the words, in awe that her prayers have been answered. The dogs barking got her attention and she looked over to the hens, coming over to see what had happened

"Quick. Get him inside." She instructed

"Cut! Bravo everyone! I think that time it was splendid. Let's move on to the next scene and clean Rocky up!" Peter calls out

The chickens helped lift up the feeder like they've done in previous takes, Rocky crawling out from underneath it. "I'm glad that's over." He mutters

"Shame. Looked it you were enjoying it." Ginger teases

"Very funny." Rocky rolls his eyes, walking over to a crew member to get his black and blue makeup off as well as put on his bandanna and wrap up his left wing in a bandage

Ginger entered the hut with her friends and waited for Rocky while Nick and Peter made sure the hut looked good in the lighting and nothing was out of place prop wise. The scene took numerous tries to film but ended when Nick thought they had good enough footage. "Let's move on! We haven't even begun to scratch the surface!"

Ginger and Rocky got into place and waited for the directors to give the cue

"Action!" Peter said

"Ok, ok where's the exit? Ah, this way." Rocky walks off to the right, Ginger following him

"Uh, Mr. Rhodes. Perhaps I haven't explained our situation properly. We lay eggs, day in and day out, and when we can't lay anymore...They kill us." She tells him in hopes that he'll stay to help

Rocky spins around for a brief second to look at her before going left around the corner of a hut, "It's a cruel world, doll face. Might as well get used to it."

Ginger ran up to the stubborn bird, getting in front of him. "What part of they kill us do you not understand?" She asked

"Hey. I've got my own set of problems to worry about. Besides, this bird cage can't be that hard to bust out of. In fact, watch me." Rocky turns around the corner of the hut again, not swayed by her words

"It's not hard to get one chicken out or even two, but this is about all of us." Ginger said, making the rooster stop

Rocky turns around, a look of disbelief on his face. "All of you?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Ginger explains

Rocky slowly walked up to her, "Let me get this straight. You want to get every chicken in this place out of here. At the same time?!"

"Of course." Ginger replies

"You're certifiable! You can't pull off a stunt like that, that's suicide." Rocky tries to get her to realize the risk

"Where there's a will, there's a way." The British hen wasn't going to give up on trying to be free with the other chickens

"Couldn't agree more. And I will be leaving. That way." Rocky turns back around and walked to the entrance of the chicken yard, Ginger calling for him but tuned her out by singing a little tune

The rest of the scene turned out great but had to do retakes because Rocky kept laughing after Ginger tells him she doesn't care. Bloopers will be bloopers. When they finally got through the scene, Nick and Peter called it a day since it took mostly almost all of today to film

Ginger was about to walk away when she glanced over at Rocky who exited a hut with Fowler, smiling kindly at him. "Good performance." She said, leaving the set

She didn't know what came over her that she needed to say it, feeling quite odd as her stomach had butterflies

"Ginger, are you alright? You look like you saw someone being taken to the chop." Mac said

"I'm fine, I- I just have a funny feeling is all." Ginger glances at her friends, the three hens hustling around. They were curious as to why

"Do you need to go on holiday?" Babs asked

"No, it's nothing like that. I have butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why I'm feeling this way." Ginger whispers incase a certain someone was nearby

"I believe it's because you like your co star." Bunty smiles

"But we can't be together! We signed a contract!" Ginger raised her voice a bit. Why was she falling for that- that selfish rooster?!

"Aye, we all did but it doesn't mean you can't be together after all of this is over." Mac proposes a solution that she might not have even considered

"I suppose so." The green eyed hen shrugs, making her friends smile

"Is there something going on that I should know about? I didn't get the memo." Rocky walked up to the group

"Nothing here." Babs said, actually not being dull for once

Bunty grabs Babs by the arm and walked away with her, Mac following after them. Ginger didn't like that they left her alone with Rocky since it felt awkward

"You didn't have to thank me for my performance. I should have thanked you for yours." Rocky leans to one side

"That's ok, I did alright." Ginger rubs the back of her neck

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, angel face." The Rhode Island Red smiles at her

Nick came rushing over, stopping in front of the two. "There you are! We forgot that you need to learn how to dance for a scene later on in the film. Go down the hall to the fifth door on the left."

Ginger and Rocky followed the man's instructions, entering said room to see it was some kind of studio, the floor being bare from any furniture minus some large objects that would act as walls or other sorts. There was plenty of room to move around if one needed to rehearse a scene however. Nick and Peter joined the chickens and explained how they wanted the both of them to dance

Ginger and Rocky would be dancing without music since the soundtrack for the movie was still in the works. Ginger wasn't getting it straight away which frustrated her but after more coaching from the British men and encouraging words from Rocky, she was able to dance like they envisioned

"Brilliant, darling! Let's go over it one more time." Peter said

Ginger and Rocky went through their routine, feeling the butterflies again after circling with the rooster, staring into each other's eyes. Why couldn't this ever go away?

"Ok thank you. You're both free to go. We'll see you tomorrow." Nick interrupts, breaking Ginger away from her train of thought

She removed her wings off of Rocky and thanked the directors, leaving the room. Rocky watched her leave and turned to look at his bosses. "I think there's a problem."

"Problem?" Nick asked

"I think I'm in love with Ginger." Rocky admits, Nick and Peter's eyes widening

"We wanted you two to get close and know each other better but we didn't think it would get this better." Peter was in shock from what he heard

"I know, I know. I but the way she looks at me, the way she smiles, i couldn't help myself. I lose my breath every time I see her. She's the most beautiful hen I've ever laid eyes on." Rocky sighs softly

"Need we remind you that you signed a contract?" Nick raises an eyebrow

"I know about the contract. I'll see you guys tomorrow." The cockerel exits the room, racing down the hallway and rushing outside to find the hen he fell for. "Baby doll?!"

Ginger heard him and went to his whereabouts, wondering what was on his mind

"Hey! I- I'm sorry if that was too much for you back there. With the dancing." Rocky said

"It was actually really fun. I'm glad we got to rehearse." The feisty hen smiles. Perhaps she didn't actually know his true colors since she assumed he was cocky, charismatic, deceitful. He also had a more caring, sensitive side

"Good good." Rocky returns the smile. "I was wondering if maybe we could hangout sometime if you're not busy."

"I'd love to." Ginger nods, taking him by surprise

"Rocky?" She moves a little closer to him

"Yes?" The rooster tensed up, unsure of what she was doing

Ginger shares a kiss with Rocky, lowering his guard as he placed his wings on her shoulders, Ginger doing the same. There was no more denying it, they were deeply in love. For real, no acting

They gently pull back and look into each other's eyes, smiling

"So, are we a thing?" Rocky asked

"Yes but we can't let Peter or Nick know." Ginger said

Though it was around ten o clock at night, the love birds danced with each other, feeling content with how they truly felt towards one another. However, someone was aware of this secret relationship and was planning on telling the directors as they watched from the shadows. Ginger and Rocky could get fired...

I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Until the next chapter! :D


	4. Keeping Secrets

Nick and Peter were going over how they wanted the flight training scene to be done, acting out how they want the chickens to copy Rocky and such. Ginger was sweating bullets due to being in a secret relationship with Rocky, but she couldn't deny how they felt being around each other. She just hoped no one found out until the movie was finished

"Are you ready, doll face?" Rocky whispers

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm ready or at least I think I am." Ginger replies

Nobby had snuck onto set, watching them from a distance. He knew about his sister and Rocky, having seen them from the night before sharing affection. He didn't like seeing this bird brain with his sister so he had a plan to tell Nick and Peter about their relationship. Nobby knew Ginger wouldn't like it but he was only doing what felt right by protecting her. It took forever for Nobby's plan to set into place due to the men being busy with the others while filming for a few hours. Then, it was time to pounce when they dismissed the birds for a small break

Ginger joined Rocky to get some water, Bunty having a funny feeling about them.

"You ok, sweetheart?" Rocky glances at his girlfriend, picking up a cup and taking a sip of water

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." Ginger also picks up a cup

Nobby waltzed over, a sly grin on his face

"Hey Nobster. How did you get here? I thought they didn't allow turkeys backstage." Rocky teases him

"I have ways, Rocket. I also know you're dating my sister." Nobby narrows his eyes, Rocky choking on a bit of water

"How do you know?!" Ginger lowers her voice

"You know, you should really be careful where you kiss each other in public or everyone will see you." The rooster with an overbite laughs. "I can't wait to tell Peter and Nick!"

"You better not!" Ginger warns her brother

"Well, you are breaking your contract." Nobby shrugs

Rocky puts down his cup of water and stood in front of Ginger, ruffling his feathers. "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave us be. I don't want you to hurt Ginger. Got it?"

Nobby holds up his wings and backs away. "Take it easy, I was only joking." He laughs nervously, Rocky taking a few steps forward

"Break time is over!" Peter shouts

Ginger and Rocky hurry back to the set to finish up with the flight training scene, Bunty and her other friends joining them along with the rest of the chickens

Bunty, Mac, Babs and Ginger were sore for the rest of the day, doing their own stunts over and over again since those so called directors weren't pleased with their first few performances. Flight training was a very painful activity!

"Gather around! We have news about tomorrow." Nick calls over the chickens

"More scenes tomorrow? Don't tell me we're doing more." Mac begs, rubbing her hips

Fowler mutters to himself about the hens

"No, no. Tomorrow you'll all be interviewed by several different people who want to ask questions about the movie as well as have a photo shoot for images we can put on projects." Peter tells them the exciting news

"How lovely!" Babs said

"Interviews? Great..." Rocky sulks. Sometimes humans got on his nerves with certain questions

"Why back in my day, we never had strangers ask us random questions." Fowler starts, groans coming from his co stars

"Be here bright and early." Nick said

The gang returned to their hits, discussing what kind of questions they might be asked and if they should mess with the pesky humans a bit

Nobby walked up to Nick and Peter, surprised to see the short rooster. "Didn't you catch your flight?"

"I was ten minutes late. Listen, I have some information you need to know about. Ginger-" Rocky rushed over and clamped his beak shut

"He wants it to be quick so it won't be hard on Ginger. You happen to have a private jet or something?" He finished Nobby's sentence

"Oh! We'll see what we can do." Peter nods

Rocky hurried off with Nobby, Ginger going after them. Nobby had some nerve trying to spill her secret with Rocky!

Nobby pushes Rocky's wing off of his short beak. "What's the big idea?!"

"I could ask you the same thing, egg head!" Rocky snaps

"I can't believe you were going to tell them about us!" Ginger marches over

Nobby folds his wings and refused to look at his sister

"Why can't you stop taking out your frustration on us?!" Ginger asked

When he refused to talk to Ginger, the British hen walked away. She was very upset that her little brother was trying to ruin a happy moment in her life. She moped around in the privacy of her hut, regretting even listening to Nick and Peter about spending time with Rocky

There was a knock on the hut door. She got out of her nest and walked to the door, opening it

"Hey. Can I come in?" Rocky asked

Ginger nods and moved aside, closing the door once he was inside

"I shouldn't have listened to them." She said

"What do you mean?" Rocky turns around to face her

"Peter and Nick. They wanted me to get into character by hanging out with you and I regret it. We wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't listen to them." Ginger paces back and forth

"Hey, hey. It's going to be ok. I'm glad we got to know each other and I wouldn't ever regret having you as my girlfriend considering we're breaking our contracts." Rocky approaches the hen and hugs her

Ginger returns the hug and rests her head against his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat

Rocky gently rubs her back, the two staying like this for what felt like hours. Everything felt better when they were in the safety of each other's wings. What would happen if their secret was finally out in the open? What would it mean for the love birds if they couldn't be with each other?

I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Will Peter and Nick find out about Ginger and Rocky?


	5. Pictures and Conversing

It was the day of the interview and photo shoot and the chickens were nervous since they've done neither one before. Not to mention it would be one on one with the interviews. How nerve wracking!

Ginger's Interview

Interviewer: Hello Ginger, wonderful to meet you. I have a few questions I'd like to ask if you're comfortable with answering them

Ginger: But of course. This is an interview after all

Interviewer: How did it feel when Peter and Nick asked you to be in this movie?

Ginger: It was a very shocking moment because they picked me out of dozens of hens to be the protagonist of the film. Or one of the protagonists I should say

Interviewer: What's the most difficult thing with getting into character?

Ginger: Trying to imagine myself being cooped up in this horrible chicken farm for most of my life as time runs out for me and my friends

Interviewer: Which scene was the most fun for you to do?

Ginger: So far the flight training scene where myself and the flock do different exercises that will help us get into tip top shape for flying or so we think we're going to fly

Interviewer: How would you describe your co stars?

Ginger: Like family

Interviewer: Are you excited to see the movie when it's finished?

Ginger: Absolutely, it'll be very exciting to see it in theaters with millions of people watching your work

Bunty's Interview

Interviewer: What's it like being the negative Nancy of the bunch?

Bunty: Negative Nancy? I guess that's one way to describe it. I personally don't mind or find it challenging since I'm basically portraying myself

Interviewer: Do you think this movie will be a success?

Bunty: Oh absolutely!

Interviewer: What do you think of your co stars? Anyone who you can't stand?

Bunty: Babs. Definitely Babs. She's so clueless and all she does is knit! It's a wonder she ever worked out how to hatch

Interviewer: Which scene has been the most difficult for you?

Bunty: The opening scene because I got 'stuck' under the fence. I had to actually get myself stuck however

Interviewer: Most challenging thing about the film?

Bunty: Not seeing the positive in anything except just living life and laying eggs

Mac's Interview

Interviewer: How does it feel to be one of the smart characters?

Mac: it doesn't feel any different from being myself. In fact I'm pretty sure we're just all being ourselves and putting a bit of ourselves into these characters

Interviewer: What?

Mac repeats what she said only for the interviewer to give the hen a blank stare, not understanding her thick accent

Interviewer: Yeah, this isn't going to work...

Babs' Interview

Interviewer: Did you always know how to knit?

Babs: Yes. I've always taken an interest in knitting. Do you?

Interviewer: No. How does it feel to be in a movie where you're trying to earn your freedom but fail?

Babs: ...It's a living

Interviewer: Peter! Nick! This isn't going to work either!

Fowler's Interview

Interviewer: How does it feel to be surrounded by younger chickens?

Fowler: it's absolutely outrageous! They don't care too much for the elderly or things that happened back in my day, what what!

Interviewer: Why did you agree to be a part of the movie?

Fowler: I thought I'd be teaching chickens about the military or RAF but I was completely in shock when I actually signed on and learned what it was about

Interviewer: Uh huh. What motivates you for your performance in Chicken Run?

Fowler: Myself of course! I'm the only old chicken on the set so I have to motivate myself to keep up a jolly good performance around these spring chickens, what what!

Rocky's Interview

Interviewer: An American Rooster? Where are you from? How did you get here to England?

Rocky: I'm from a farm in Kentucky. I didn't like that lifestyle of course and wanted something different. I saw an advertisement for this movie and decided to give it a shot and here I am

Interviewer: How is it to be the only American rooster on a set with British hens?

Rocky: It's quite nice to be surrounded by so many beautiful English chicks, to be honest

Interviewer: You know you sound like Mel Gibson, right?

Rocky: Everyone always says that! I honestly don't hear it if you ask me. We don't sound alike in any way

Interviewer: Is it odd hearing British slang from your co stars?

Rocky: Most definitely. I don't even understand ninety percent of it

Interviewer: How would you describe yourself?

Rocky: Handsome. Next question

After the interviews were over and done with, they moved on to the photo shoot where they would strike numerous poses or even run across the room while the photographer got the chickens glamour shots or even something as simple as standing beside each other or by themselves. There were several group shots with the stars and even Ducky, Agnes and Ethel joined in on the group photos. Then they moved onto individual photos before finishing up

The birds were beyond exhausted from the busy day and could use a well needed break. Or even better, a nap!

Peter and Nick had a funny feeling about Ginger and Rocky during the photo shoot with their group pictures. Just the way those two looked at each other while running or standing beside each other didn't feel right. Like they were...lovers

"Do you think they're secretly seeing each other without us noticing?" Peter asked

"It could be possible. We'll have to keep an eye on them." Nick simply shrugs

They would hate to fire Ginger and Rocky if it came down to it. Nobby had stuck around after the flock, debating about telling Peter and Nick Ginger and Rocky's secret. Would the movie be put on hold? Or maybe their roles would immediately be recasted

Uh oh! Peter and Nick are getting suspicious! Until the next chapter


	6. Bad Day

Ginger, Babs, Bunty, Rocky and the others had just wrapped up the cocktails and flighty thoughts scenes, going to their dressing rooms to prepare for the flip flop and fly scene. Ginger was nervous about the entire thing since she had to act like she was falling for Rocky when in reality, the feisty hen already did. Ginger made sure there wasn't a feather out of place and she looked presentable before going back on set, joining her co stars

"There you are! Now we can begin. Take your places and when we call action, Nick and Fetcher will start us off." Peter tells the chickens as they moved into a prop hut, one of the walls missing for filming purposes for the start of the scene. The roof the hut also had shapes in it for the lighting affect of the inside of the hut

Unfortunately the beginning of the scene took forever to get right due to Fetcher forgetting his line and some of the hens standing in front of the camera or simply not being where they should be. There was also a bit of malfunctioning coming from the radio so they had to bring in a spare

The moment of truth came when Ginger danced with Rocky, the secretive love birds smiling at each other as they kept eye contact, circling before Rocky moves back and twirls Ginger around again, an unintended giggle slipping past her beak. They finished up the scene strong with no mistakes, Peter and Nick being slightly impressed by it. "Jolly good, everyone! Great work! Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Fowler. We need you all to record some dialogue. We'll meet you there after we review what we just filmed once more." Peter said

Mac, Bunty, Fowler and Babs had to look over the script for a moment, Ginger and Rocky heading to the recording room as they walked off of set

"You looked like you were having fun back there. Well, when we were dancing that is." Rocky slicked his comb back

"I could say the same for you, fly boy." Ginger smiles at him

Ginger and Rocky teased and joked with each other as they made their way into the recording room, being the only ones in there for now until the others would join them in a few. Ginger had a question nagging at her in the back of her mind, something she needed to ask the American rooster

"Rocky?" She walks over to her stool and leaned against it. "What does the future hold for us?"

"What do you mean, baby doll?" Rocky takes a few steps towards her

"This. Us. Our relationship. How long is it going to last and what lies in store for us?" Ginger turns her head to look at him, confusion in her green eyes. Where would this amazing moment in her life lead to? And what if it caused her pain if there's nothing more to this meaningful commitment?

Rocky wasn't expecting the determined hen to ask him such a thing, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "Uh...I- I don't know, sweetheart. I really don't. But what I do know is I love you with everything I have. You will always take my breath away every time you look at me and I will never stop holding your wing and I will support you all the way. You can count on me to always be there for you." He said in a serious yet firm tone, taking hold of both of his girlfriends wings and looking her straight in her mesmerizing eyes

Ginger was at a loss for words. She was very touched at what she heard Rocky say, a smile tugging at her beak as she stared up at her lover. Truly they had a wonderful future ahead

"Oh Rocky." The hen inched closer, the couple having a long passionate kiss. They didn't want this moment to end

"So the truth is finally revealed." Peter and Nick approach the chickens, Ginger and Rocky now parting ways to look at the the directors

"You two signed a contract, therefore you can't date." Nick points at them, the others entering the room

"I think it's best if we let you both go considering you broke your contracts and decided to keep this a secret from us." Peter crosses his arms over his chest

"No, fire me. Let Ginger stay. I- I was the one who suggested we date in secrecy." Rocky stands in front of Ginger

Bunty, Mac and Babs look at each other with wide eyes. They were secretly dating?! How much did they miss? Nobby snuck into the recording room to see what the hubbub was

Peter and Nick agree to only fire Rocky since it was his idea

"Can I say goodbye to my lady?" Rocky asked

"Make it quick." Nick said

Rocky and Ginger go over by the door for a little privacy. Neither one was too sure what to say

"Will I see you again or is it over between us now that they found out?" Ginger spoke up

"You'll see me again, I promise. I'm never going to stop loving you." Rocky smiles softly

Ginger hugs the Rhode Island Red for what felt like the last time to her. Why did this hurt so much? It was only a goodbye and he just told her that they'd see each other again

"I better get going. Good luck on the rest of the movie." Rocky moves away from the hen, pecking her on the cheek

"I wish there was a way to convince them that this can work." Ginger blinks back tears

"I know, I do too. Goodbye...Ginger." Rocky turns and leaves, the British hen staring at the door and praying that this was just a dream. That her boyfriend would come back

Peter and Nick got Ginger to join the others and carried on with the recordings that they needed. However, the green eyed hen was acting strange. Zoning out, not paying attention, fidgeting with her wings, avoiding eye contact, and more

Nobby didn't tell Peter and Nick about his sister and the American rooster being together but he still couldn't help feeling sorry for Ginger. She felt like something was missing from her life and nothing could fill that void. He had to fix this and fast! The short rooster exits the recording room like he was hyped up on coffee

The directors dismissed the chickens after getting what they needed. Bunty didn't want to say anything to Ginger but she overheard the two English men discussing a casting call for Rocky's replacement

The three hens pull Ginger aside to see how she was holding up once they were outside by the huts

"Are you alright, hen?" Mac adjusts her glasses

Ginger shrugs. Not a single peep

"We're sorry about Mr. Rhodes. Perhaps he went on holiday." Babs smiles as she knits

"Enough of your holiday nonsense!" Bunty pokes the clueless bird, her attention returning to Ginger. "I hate to see you like this, we all do, but maybe it happened for a reason."

"It doesn't change the fact that I won't see him for who knows how long. Peter and Nick ruined our chance of being together." Ginger speaks her mind to her friends. She went to her hut and closed the door. Why was this day getting worse instead of better? Why was she still hurting? What did she do to deserve this?

Where did Nobby go? Hm...Ginger, I think you need a hug poor girl 3 until the next chapter


	7. Wrap It Up

Peter and Nick were busy with the chickens over the next couple of months as they tried to finish the movie. They were so close to wrapping it up, only needing to film two more scenes. They had replaced Rocky with an American rooster named Charles

He was tall, dark tan feathered and wore a red scarf and had green tail feathers. Ginger didn't like this change and would prefer Rocky over the new rooster, especially since he kept flirting with her even after telling him numerously that she was committed to Rocky. Why was that hard for him to understand? Roosters

After they finished filming a few of the scenes from earlier in the movie since they needed footage of Ginger with Charles and not Rocky, the American rooster tried to convince Ginger once more to hangout with him sometime

"No means no. Rocky is all I'll ever need so please stop asking." Ginger glared harshly at Charles

The British hen went to the recording room since they were on a break while they changed the set for a different scene. No one was in the room which was good for Ginger because she couldn't take it anymore, breaking down after being strong for so long. She just wanted this project to be over and done with already, wanting to be reunited with her favorite rooster since she hasn't seen him since he left

Nobby was still around, supporting his sister the best that he could. He didn't tell Ginger, but he had a plan that might make her feel better. Peter and Nick were having a private screening of the movie with a group of people to see what they think of the film while it was still in production

They needed an opinion on things and what better way to do it than have a private screening. The British men hoped it would go well and get what they needed before the film debuts in a month

Ginger and her co stars stopped by late in the afternoon to attend the screening, about twenty people sitting around in a room conversing before the film started

Nobby approaches his sister, a smile on his face. "You're going to love this, sis."

"I doubt it." Ginger shakes her head

Bunty gently elbows her friend as Charles waltzed over, standing behind the green eyed hen since Bunty and Mac were standing beside their friend, not allowing him to pull any tricks since roosters usually did. Everyone fell silent as Peter and Nick got everyone's attention

"Thank you all for coming to this private screening. Before we start, we ask that you vote for who is your favorite out of Ginger and one of these roosters." Peter said

"Yes, we'll be showing you the exact same scenes and everything only with different roosters to see who's your favorite and who people like yourselves would prefer to see on the big screen with Ginger." Nick adds

Ginger, Babs, Fowler, Bunty, Mac and Charles were shocked at this news

"This is a waste of time. They'll obviously want to see me." Charles scoffs

Ginger rolls her eyes. What did he know? She had butterflies in her stomach throughout the entire screening. This was absolutely nerve wracking! When the lights came on, Peter and Nick went to the front, standing in front of the screen

"Now comes the time to vote. If you liked Charles, please raise your hand." Nick asked of the audience

Ginger covers her eyes. She couldn't watch

Peter wrote down the number. Fifteen

"If you liked Rocky, raise your hand." Nick said

Peter wrote down the number. Fifteen. A tie. "Nick and I will decide on the final vote. Thank you all for coming, have a good night."

Ginger had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Who would they choose and when would they tell the others who they decided on? This was not only nerve wracking for Ginger but for her Co stars as well. Nobby didn't have a good feeling about the whole thing

It took two weeks with no news on who the directors picked, the only one who knew anything was Charles but he wasn't allowed to say anything about it

"It was nice to be out here in England. I look forward to seeing myself on the big screen." Charles shakes wings with everyone

"What big screen?" Babs asked, knitting as usual

"The movie, Babs." Ginger replies

"I think I'll miss you the most. Are you sure you won't change your mind, gorgeous?" Charles smiles at her

"I'm sure. I have my heart set for someone else." Ginger folds her wings

"Then come give him a hug."

Ginger looks past Charles and gasps at who she saw. Rocky, smiling and holding his wings out for a hug. She raced over to the Rhode Island Red and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, doll face." Rocky chuckles

"What does he have that I don't?" Charles asked

"Everything." Bunty mutters

"Charm, no wattle, courage-" Mac began listing off things

Charles rolls his eyes at the Scottish hen and tunes her out. He approached Ginger and Rocky. "I heard a lot about you. No hard feelings." He outstretched a wing

Rocky shook his wing yet gripped it a little too hard

"Just remember who's hen you were flirting with." He narrows his eyes

Charles nervously laughs and walked away

"They picked you!" Ginger hugs the American rooster again. She was ecstatic to see him again and back in the movie

"They picked me, baby doll." Rocky chuckles

Peter and Nick had to refilm some scenes with Rocky before they could move onto the final part of the movie, taking them all day to finish. The chickens pushed through their exhaustion and aching limbs. It was well worth it in the end now that Peter and Nick just had to go through the whole thing and edit if needed. Rocky had to stay longer than everyone else due to needing to reshoot a scene with him singing while pedaling on a tricycle

Unfortunately Ginger couldn't hangout with Rocky that night since everyone was beyond exhausted but Peter and Nick didn't need the chickens the day after for anything so they hung out then

Nobby felt better knowing his sister was back to her usual self. He owed Peter and Nick one. Big time

Rocky and Ginger reunited! :D stay tuned for the epilogue


	8. Epilogue

Ginger and Rocky had arrived at the premiere of Chicken Run, greeting anxious fans and the paparazzi. They could certainly get used to this kind of life. The couple posed for the cameras and answered questions about the movie before heading away from the hectic scenery

Ginger turns to start heading in the direction of the theatre when Rocky clears his throat, getting her attention as well as the press, snapping pictures and keeping their microphones at a reasonable distance

"Ginger, I love you so very much. I feel like a new rooster when I'm with you and I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my everything. Will you be my mate?" Rocky looks her straight in her green eyes

Ginger was speechless at this, stammering on words. The paparazzi began murmuring amongst themselves while Rocky waited patiently for a response. The British hen kissed Rocky as a yes, cheers and clapping all around

The chickens move away and smile at each other

"I'm glad I met you." Ginger said

"And I'm glad you decided to get to know me more, doll face." Rocky winks at the hen

They leaned in for another kiss when Nobby came between the two, startling them. "Who's ready to see this movie?! I know I am! And don't skimp on the popcorn!"

Thank you everyone for reading this story, I hope you liked it


End file.
